Fred vs Nicki
by KoolNiki
Summary: Fred Weasley secretly fancies Nicki. Problem, She hates his Cocky Git ass. But will one kiss change her mind?


Chapter One

"Come on Freddie you hit like a freaking girl!" I yelled as I was going 150 mph 200 feet above ground. It was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. In translation: Fred Weasley vs. Nicki Knight. Fred Weasley that cocky git!

I've always hated Fred Weasley I didn't know whether it was we were too different or too common. We're both competitive or the fact that he is such an overly confident jackass and pisses me off to the max.

Now Ravenclaw was leading 90-50. We would win if Ryan Kelper our seeker would just catch the freaking snitch now. I glanced down to see him and Harry Potter neck and neck. My heart jumped in my throat, we absolutely needed to win.

Ok I'm not that obsessed with winning it was because of the bet me and Fred made that's causing my anxiety.

**FLASHBACK**

**I headed towards to the Great Hall for study hall. I entered and I took a seat next to my best friend Aera Finns.**

**She raised an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged as I opened my book. **

**I felt a crumbled piece of paper land next to me. I looked up and saw Fred looking at me to the paper. He mouthed the words 'Read it'.**

**I smiled sweetly and he smiled for a second once he saw I drew a middle finger on my notebook and showed him it.**

**His smile fell and her grabbed his wand and pointed to my notebook. **

**I looked at my notebook and saw 'If Gryffindor wins then I get to kiss you.'**

**I looked up and threw my wand at his piece of paper. It read 'And Ravenclaw wins I get to kick you in the balls.'**

**He looked up smiling and mouthed 'Deal.'**

**End of Flashback**

I saw Ryan reaching out to the catch the Snitch when Fred Weasley hit a bludger that was going to hit Ryan. I tried to take the blow but it already hit Ryan sending him to spinning off course.

Harry's hand stretched out to grab hold of the snitch. I zoomed towards Harry; if Fred wanted to play dirty I'll show him dirty.

"Hey Harry watch out!" Cried Oliver Wood as I zipped towards him full speed. I was just an arm reach of Potter but Fred pulled up his broom next to mine and wrapped his arm around me to pull me away from Harry.

Harry pushed forward closer to the snitch and I struggled against Fred thrashing around and Harry caught the snitch.

"Harry Potter catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" The commented cheered into the microphone.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I thrashed at Fred, my broom started to slip but I didn't give a damn Ravenclaw lost! All because Fred Weasley can't keep his fucking hands to himself!

I felt my broom underneath me drop me and for a second I realized I was falling towards the ground.

_Fred POV_

I let Nicki go as she thrashed against my hold I threw my fist in the air as I cheered for Harry. I looked back to find Nicki but I saw her broom swayed and she fell off her broom down 200 feet.

I clutch the neck of my broom and sped towards Nicki. She almost met the ground as I grabbed out to get a hold of her waist and hoisted her on my broom.

I circled around the Quidditch field and softly landed. There was a celebrating crowd and Ravenclaw shook hands with Gryffindor.

"YOU FUCKING CHEATING WONKER! FRED WEASLEY!" I turned around and Nicki was fuming I swear I saw steam coming out of her ears.

"It's called Quidditch." I smirked as she clenched her jaw.

"You're a cheating dick!" She screamed at me. I laughed out loud.

"Now since Gryffindor won you owe me a k-" I was cut off as she punched right in the face. And she pulled back her hand was red as she cradled her hand to her chest as she cursed quietly.

My face throbbed but a bet was a bet so I grabbed her waist and brought my lips to hers.

_Nicki POV_

SHIT! My hand throbbed for hitting Fred Weasley. That git! He still wanted me to kiss him after he clearly cheated!

I felt a warm hand catch my waist and the hand pulled me. I felt his hot lips and felt butterflies in my stomach and I was dazed.

His tongue fought mine and I felt his tongue in my mouth. My hands traveled to wrap around his neck I pulled him closer.

I came up for air and his forehead rested on me. We both had ragged breathe. He leaned forward to meet again. His lips pressed urgently against mine.

His hands were on my waist. _WAIT! NICKI THIS IS FRED! FRED WEASLEY! NO! _My mind screamed.

I pushed him away and started to run to Ravenclaw group who were sulking.

"What the hell." I whispered to myself as I shook my head. No it was just a bet. Crap I liked it.


End file.
